Skylim
Skylim is the floating district of Dimidia. It houses the royal city of Skylim Castle, Basilio City of the knights, the Breeding Grounds, the Stables, and the training area for knights and flying Pokemon. Cities and other locations Skylim has two major cities with the rest of the floating islands used for military training, breeding, and nesting. Walking to these places is impossible so flying type Pokemon are used for transport. The weather is usually chilly as the region is in the sky and rain is common during winter months. During the summer, the occasional thunder and lightning storm isn't a surprise. Skylim Castle The main island contains the royal city and all of its buildings on it and is the centerpoint of most maps. Diamond in shape, it holds a town in the center with the castle towering at the head. To the west of the castle there is the Council Building and to the east there is the High Council Buidling. All important meetings between the royal family and nobles are held in these structures. To the back of the island is the hot springs; used by the knights, lords, nobles, and royals. The legendary Pokemon (the royal family and nobles) and some of the best knights and lords live in this castle. Portals The Portal is the only way to exit Dimidia and enter the "normal" world. However, there are many portals scattered throughout Dimidia's dimension to travel quickly between places. The lesser portals are mainly used by the knights to mobilize troops throughout Dimidia. On the other side of the Portal is the island of Devilar, which is currently being invaded by humans interested in gijinkas. The Portal is only known by the gijinkas and constantly moves around the island so the humans can't find it. The main portal to Devilar is at the front of Skylim Town. Basilio City Most of the knights and lords of Skylim live in Basilio City. The outer rim of the city are the mansions of the lords while the inner circle contains shops and housing for the knights. The shops are of high quality and usually the best around since they are so close to the knights. At the middle of the city lies Lake Azura and the levitating temple of Thunderus. Thunderus constantly makes it rain over the lake, causing it to always be full. The water then overflows over the edge of the City creating Enden Falls and supplying fresh water to the rest of the Dimidian Kingdom. There are three Stables on the island, more information here . Knight's Training Grounds For more information, click here The Knight's Training Grounds is where the squires are trained for knighthood and where current knights go to improve their skill. Included in this area is the Cave of New Flying Pokemon which trains flying Pokemon for military use. The Stables ''Click here for more information '' Where all paired flying Pokemon are kept. Geography The Skylim islands have parts of a small mountain range on them. Many of the nesting islands have a mountain with caves in them that are used as shelter. The major islands are very developed and populated, although nature gardens aren't uncommon. The most wild island is the Knight's Training Grounds where they use the environment to create an obstical course. The only water source readily available is the lake water of Lake Azura. However, rain is collected during the winter and stored in the summer months for the Skylim Castle residents. The hot spring is also one of the few water supplies, but undrinkable.